


let's do something that we shouldn't do

by Brie (Kura)



Series: Let The World Know [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward First Times, Hell In A Cell, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I think I'm gonna send him a picture of us having sex.' He expected a snort from his brother, but not that he'd burst out laughing, hiding his face in Dean's arm-pit to muffle the sound. He can still hear pretty clearly how Seth snickers, 'You don't even know how to do that.'</p><p>'I know how to have sex,' he grumbles, sadly not low enough for Seth to miss it. His friend looks at him all lovingly, a smile splitting his face almost in half. 'Making a picture with your phone during sex, dummy.' Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i never get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Two shorter chapters for you because I'm working on some other stuff right now. There'll also be an announcement before the next chapter, which I'll post before HIAC. I don't really have anything else to say, so have fun =)

**October, 13** ** th** **  
01:14 am**

'So, you and Randy had a little show off?' Seth snorts and throws his damp shirt on his contract. Dean shakes his head and kicks the piece of cloth off it. He didn't exactly work hard for it, but he won it because he was the smarter man tonight and this little piece of paper guarantees him a match against Seth inside a cell.

It's like his birthday and Christmas came early this year. He doesn't want his brother to soil his very own contract the way Dean did with the Money in the Bank one. For some reason, Dean doubts that Hunter will grant him a copy if he loses or damages the original.

Seth ruffles through Dean's hair on his way to the bathroom to comb his own freshly washed one. 'Jealous?' He bites back a _you wish_ and a sarcastic laugh, watching his friend's reflection in the mirror, throwing a smug smile at him when their gazes meet.

'Nope,' he drawls, waving Seth over when he's done. Dean wants to braid his hair because it's been ages since he's last done it without it being part of a joke. 'If anyone hates your guts, it's him.' His brother turns the light in the bathroom off, nudging Dean with his knee so he'll part his legs some more.

It's kind of amazing how they understand the other wordlessly, their minds geared to each other for the longest time. Things with Seth are easy – finally –, which is why Dean's willing to let down his guard and release his softer side once in a while. Just to see how things works out.

So far Seth wasn't the one doing the complaining. For once, that has been Roman's part. He gets it, their brother is just concerned they'll get caught and no one will be there to fix their mess. But they got it covered. They might be trying out this whole secret relationship thing but they're not stupid. Neither are they teenagers anymore.

Roman has to trust them on this one. He's not claiming that he knows even remotely what he's doing with Seth as his partner – and he'll be damned if he ever calls him his boyfriend – but he sure as hell knows not to make any fatal mistakes while there are people around.

Seth sits down on the ground, handing him a scrunchie and tips Dean on the shin. 'Think about all the hate sex we could have.' 'Think about all the hate sex _we_ could have,' Dean counters absent-mindedly, separating Seth's hair in three equally sized strands to not imagine his brother and Randy Orton having any kind of interaction.

He's won't share his friend with John Cena in the ring and he definitely won't allow anyone to have him in bed either. Dean wouldn't call it being possessive, though it'll probably border on that in the future – he'd use the word protective. Hey, this is his first serious relationship in forever and Dean's never played well with others.

Not that Seth is his property, it's just– oh fuck it, he should call a spade a spade. He _is_ kind of possessive. Hopefully not in the bad way though. He really wants to make this work for both of them.

Seth is thankfully oblivious to his thoughts, stuck with Orton and a hypothetical bunk-up. 'Think about all the _actual_ sex we could have.' _Okay, low blow there, buddy._ This is still a touchy subject for Dean, because he can't take the final step yet. He's trying so hard and it's very frustrating because it once used to be easier than breathing.

Before, it had never mattered. Now it's like intercourse is some kind of test and he doesn't want to fail it. He's pressuring himself, he knows that, but he can't help it. Dean promised Seth a perfect moment and now he's not able to present it to his brother.

'Think about the painful asskicking you _will_ have,' he manages to say without his voice shaking, trying to get started with the damn braiding already. Seth bends his head backwards to flash him a happy smile that he cannot resist to return.

His brother makes a lot of remarks about their non-existent sex life but he always backs off in the right moment, sensing on his own when he went too far and that it's just a matter of time. Until then he is content falling asleep with Dean in his arms and waking up in the exact same position.

'But there's a feud coming along, am I right?' he asks, opening the braid up again to redo it, this time hoping to pay more attention to his task. Seth hums, scooting back a bit to get more comfortable. 'Hopefully. I'm still trying to get rid of one member of the Authority after the other and I think this is a good start.'

Dean's fingers linger in the air, eager to touch every last inch of his friend's skin, to trace the tattoo staring at him and the scar next to it. He doesn't move. Instead he suggests an idea he and Roman have been tossing around for a while now. 'Why don't you just, you know, stop?'

Seth turns his head around, the broken blond hair falling into his eye, making him blink irritated. Or maybe it's because of what Dean said. He can't really tell. 'Stop what?'

He inhales deeply, trying to steel himself for having this conversation. He and Roman know it's important for Seth to do this, to prove himself to his family but they've reached a point where they'd rather have their brother back than watching him fight a war they cannot be a part of. At least not to the extent they want to.

'All of it,' he says, running his fingers through Seth's hair to wipe them out of his face. His friend looks really buff with his hair slicked back; he should wear that more often. 'Ro and I, we don't mind. You don't have to do this anymore.' And they mean it. They don't want to watch their baby brother destroy himself because he thinks he needs to do this for them.

He's proven himself in the past few months, and Roman as well as Dean believe in his innocence, even if he turned on them because of selfish reasons. What's done is done. All they care about now is the future and Seth's well-being. Physically and mentally. So, they have come to the conclusion that Seth should stay with the Authority for now to not raise any suspicions, but stop trying to let it implode.

His friend shakes his head, eyes wide open, almost pleadingly. 'Dean, I really have to. I did so many detestable things, seriously, don't take that away from me.' 'What, your redemption?' he guesses, not quite sure why Seth insists on doing this even with his brothers giving him their blessing to stop his self-destructive mission. ' _Yes_.'

If that is all Seth wants then Dean has some good news for him. 'We've already forgiven you.' The final curtain can fall now, because this charade is over. Seth shakes his head again, this time averting his gaze, rubbing over his face tiredly. 'But I haven't forgiven myself yet.'

Dean whistles a bit shocked before he smiles reassuringly at his friend. There's nothing Roman or he could do to help Seth with his guilt – other than showing him constantly that it's okay. If Seth needs to prove something to none other than himself, then they'll be right by his side until the very end.

'Alright,' he mutters, guiding Seth's head back into position, 'you can always count on us. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it.' His brother looks up at him, a thankful expression settling on his face. 'I know.'

What else can they do? This is not a war of two stables, it's Seth fighting his inner demons. For now they have to come to terms with their roles as cheerleaders even though they hate nothing more than being so damn useless.

Dean kisses Seth on the tip of his nose before he finally does his brother's hair, concentrating on making the braid look perfect.

'And thanks for grabbing that contract,' a quiet, almost insecure whisper rings out, making him smirk. No need to thank him for something he'd have fought for until his last breath. He'd even have killed John if that would have been necessary. No one gets away with trying to take Seth from him.

'I promised you and the whole world that you're mine. Nobody steals from Dean Ambrose. Cena refused to listen, so I had to make myself very clear.' Dean is no rookie anymore. He knew exactly what would happen when he stepped in the man's way.

His brother hums quietly, reaching up to cover Dean's hand with his own for a few seconds before he lets him resume his work, murmuring a bit lost in thought, 'It was really nice watching you wrestle from outside the ring again.' It was also very nice to have Seth out there supporting him. Even though he didn't need any help to beat that eternal babyface.

'Liked what you saw?' he asks cheekily, tying the scrunchie around the end of the short braid, bending forward to bump his nose against his partner's forehead, kissing the top of his wet hair in the process.

Seth gets on his feet and cuddles up to him on the couch, searching for his fingers to entwine them. Dean watches their joined hands for a moment, only now realizing that he never once withdrew when Seth did that. Not even during their time as The Shield. Huh, fancy that.

His brother gives him a small peck on the shoulder and sneaks his other arm around Dean's waist. 'Always, if I'm looking at you.'

He rolls his eyes, a smile flashing over his face. Ever since Dean declared them a couple Seth hasn't left out a single chance to tell him he totally has the hots for him. It's definitely flattering but also a little bit frightening because it gives him the impression he has to do it too, or Seth will walk away.

Ro assured him many times now that that's bullshit, that Seth knows this stuff already. And not just because Dean tends to blurt some of it out in the ring. His big brother said that he should return the favor once in a while but that Seth can tell by everything Dean does these days. No need to worry.

He still does though. Dean can't screw this up. Losing Seth for real would be the death of him.

'Casanova,' he mutters, smile turning slightly sad. There is so much Dean still has to get used to, to learn and he fears Seth might not wait forever. Tonight though he just wants to be a normal person. Someone who spends a relaxed evening with his significant other without thinking he's not good enough.

So he rests his cheek on Seth's head and closes his eyes, recalling his second match from tonight and how Seth couldn't even stay out of trouble for one show. 'You're aware I had it covered, right? No need to interfere.' If he's being honest with himself, Dean is slightly pissed that his friend meddled in his affairs. He wanted to defeat John Cena on his own, put the man in his place once and for all.

Tonight's match was about Dean not only wanting to protect Seth, but also about his ego. He wanted to prove to himself he's able to take on anybody in this business and emerge victorious.

His brother nods, clapping him gently on the hip. 'I know. Hunter and Steph coerced us to come down, cause some drama and diversion,' Seth explains, voice giving away how tired he is of being ordered around by the Authority. 'I knew you'd attack one of us first.'

There's a hint of pride in his partner's words and Dean drags them up to guide them to the bed, not quite sure if he should smile or be mad about Randy bitching right at him. He can't tell how glad he is that Cena now has to deal with the man at Hell In A Cell. Dean has better things to do anyway.

'He was mouthing off,' he explains why he couldn't resist punching the other – seriously, when will people start to listen to him? He's warned everyone now multiple times not to give him a reason to dislike them.

Seth crawls into the bed, waiting eagerly for Dean to follow so he can scoot closer and embrace him once again, legs tangled with his, hands seemingly everywhere until one of them settles on his stomach while the other supports Seth's head. 'And I just tried to protect a certain someone I care about.'

Making the best out of every situation he's in; yeah, he gets it. Dean knows that Seth only wants to help, but that was his match, his mission, his chance to shine. He loves Seth with all his heart but the kid better stays out of his business if he knows what's good for him.

'You and Kane,' Dean adds belatedly, feeling as if a kraken is hugging him. 'Don't you think it's getting a bit obvious that you two always handle me while Randy has to go after the other guy?' Seth looks at him as if he just sprouted a second head. Seems like his brother couldn't care less about his fellow Authority brethren's needs.

'I am _not_ letting Orton touch you.' Now that's really cute. And completely stupid. 'I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need saving.' Not anymore, at least. Not since he met Seth and Roman and they formed The Shield, making Dean wanting to be a better person.

Seth sighs, knowing this argument will lead them nowhere. 'And I just want to point out that I left after you threw me out of the ring.' Playing the role of the cowardly heel better than anyone else. Seth should watch out to not let that ruin his career and the way people think of him.

'Kane still helped me,' he retorts, venting his displeasure about getting a knight in shiny armor when he wants to be one himself. Seth wiggles his head a bit, beard scratching over Dean's shoulder; the only thought rattling through his mind is the wish for some serious stubble burn.

'You should thank him once in a while. He can't take a beating like he used to anymore.' He'd lose a stubble burn fight, wouldn't he? His scruff grows at an impressive rate but Dean was never one for having an actual beard. Seth outdoes him in that division. But still, it's always worth a try. He just loves a good challenge.

'I would send him a fruit basket, but I hear he's not very fond of them.' Seth huffs, clapping him on the belly. 'You could send him a text.' His brother should know him better than that. Dean doesn't do boring stuff when he can have a big bang. Seth has experienced it himself in the past few weeks.

'Where's the fun in all that?' he complains, trying to adjust his position but Seth's limbs seem to be wrapped around him, making it impossible to move even an inch. It should be suffocating, but it's in fact kinda liberating.

However, he still doesn't wanna end this conversation on Seth's terms.

'I think I'm gonna send him a picture of us having sex.' He expected a snort from his brother, but not that he'd burst out laughing, hiding his face in Dean's arm-pit to muffle the sound. He can still hear pretty clearly how Seth snickers, 'You don't even know how to do that.'

The fuck? That's not true. He's slept with countless people in his life. Just because he wants their first time to be special, it doesn't mean he's a complete virgin. He's lost his innocence a long time ago – in every sense of the word.

'I know how to have sex,' he grumbles, sadly not low enough for Seth to miss it. His friend looks at him all lovingly, a smile splitting his face almost in half. 'Making a picture with your phone during sex, dummy.' Oh.

'Please, call me by my full title, Mr Money in the Bank,' he answers, trying to sound self-confidant but Seth's grin tells him his brother knows him better than anyone, knows that right now would be the perfect chance to make fun of him. Instead, Seth decides to play along.

'My apologies, Mr Winner of contract to face Seth Rollins at Hell In A Cell.' Looking at his friend right now, at where they are and how far they've come, Dean is pretty damn sure he made the right choice by giving Seth his final chance and taking their friendship to the next level.

He's said it months ago on a tiny scrap of paper and the feeling hasn't changed since then. He _is_ proud of them.

This is probably one of those things Roman meant he should tell Seth, but all that comes out of his mouth is a cocky, 'I would have loved to face Cena in a Seth Rollins-on-a-pole match tonight.' He has no idea where that came from but he takes it for what it is: his own mind's way to avoid getting too sappy and lovey-dovey.

Dean doesn't mind the touchy-feely stuff – not with his family at least – but he still has a lot of problems with honoring affections.

Seth can accept Dean closing himself off from time to time, as long as he comes out of his shell afterwards. Which is why he also doesn't comment on the change of atmosphere, joking once more to take some pressure off Dean. 'You just wanna see me working a pole.'

Not the reason he'd volunteered for that match, but a very nice one nonetheless. After seeing Seth's cyberfights a while ago, he's not really in need of the mental image his brother just gave him, but he stores it in his brain anyway. Who knows when it'll come in handy?

They stop talking for a while and Dean turns off the light next to him, ready to fall asleep after having to wrestle twice in one night, when Seth breaks the silence, begging vehemently, 'Call me _it_ one more time.'

He never would've thought his friend would be one to fall for those cliché nicknames. But if he wishes to hear it again, Dean won't take that away from him. 'Baby.'

Seth hums approvingly, head coming to rest on his shoulder. 'Sounds way better when you're not threatening to kill me.' Dean grins into the darkness, repeating the word soundlessly to test it, let it roll off his tongue. If Seth likes the sound of it, he should call him that more often. It's not Dean's favorite name ever but he'll use this until he finds one he feels more comfortable with.

'No need for threats,' he yawns tiredly. 'I'm gonna take it all out on you in that cage match.'

In the next two weeks he and Seth will have one of their promo wars again. He really doesn't know why but he loves arguing with his brother on live television; maybe it's because he never knows what'll happen, even if they made a plan.

Sometimes their emotions run high and they forget the agreement, but it still always turns out to be so much fun. Seth has begged him more than once to help him map out his speeches but Dean loves to see him struggle and freak out much more than making sure they don't go overboard with their insults.

He seriously can't wait to hear Seth's promo on the shows until next week's Sunday, calling him all kinds of things to rile him up, gloating about his golden opportunity and how he's going to destroy Dean at the Pay-Per-View. How he's so much smarter and sane and generally better than his so-called brother. And Dean will get to be as unique, off-beat and over the top as he can.

Now that he knows for sure Seth doesn't mean any of it, he genuinely enjoys their feud, thinking of it as some kind of prank war between brothers that acts as a foreplay to get them hot and heavy.

One of these days, they'll fight in the ring and make up in bed later that night. It's actually a good thing Seth is flying home tomorrow morning to get his Shield mask.

'You won't go easy on me?' his brother asks, probably pouting, fooling himself to believe that just because they're a couple now Dean will hold back during work. _No, buddy, not a chance._ Until he hasn't defeated Seth fair and square, he won't be able to finally get closure and move on. And Dean has chosen the cage match to be _the_ day.

That is, as long as no one of the Authority takes away his victory again.

'No way, Seth. You'll like it, no need to be nervous,' Dean allays his friend, smirking when he realizes Seth isn't afraid of the cell, but of all the things Dean could do to him with it. He shouldn't be worried though. Seth is able to climb the cage and fly and even though Dean has to try and rip off his wings to keep up the lie they're living, he's confident that they'll be fine.

He doesn't trust anyone in the ring as much as his own family. And besides, he's had worse and more violent matches and he's still here. Sure, he has a few scars both physically and emotionally, but every one of those fights made him better, stronger. Seth will see for himself once their match is over.

'It'll be the fight of the night. We're gonna steal the show and Orton won't be able to do anything about it.' Especially if John Cena is his opponent. 'But you're having home advantage,' Seth complains, trying to win the discussion with this ludicrous argument. He wasn't born in a cage, though that wouldn't even surprise him if it'd be true. Dean might be used to brawling and fighting dirty, but Seth has nothing to worry about.

Not now that Dean believes in his innocence, at least.

He yawns again, hugging his brother in his arm, so he too can be a bit comfortable, remembering something from his days as a teenager when he was running around with long, pink hair and a nose piercing. Sometimes it's like that was a completely different person that just happened to have the same name.

'A, let's say, _friend_ of mine once mentioned something that could give you some comfort.' It won't and that's exactly what Dean is aiming for. Seth will probably be haunted by it in his dreams and Dean will be here, lying wide awake and watching over him.

'What's that?' Seth walks right into his trap, not knowing what's in store for him. 'You better give your soul to the Lord, because your ass belongs to me.' Seth doesn't even ask who said that in in the past – it was the Undertaker thirteen years ago; damn, he misses the American Badass –, just pinches Dean in the side as some kind of childish retaliation.

'That– not helpful, Dean.'Oh, it's too easy sometimes. 'I knew you'd like it,' he says, a smug smile dancing over his lips. It's actually a bit disappointing that Seth doesn't catch up on the ass part, but it seems like he's really worried about hurting Dean in that cage match.

Well, he has two weeks to turn that fear into the wish to fight Dean because he wants a fair and even match. And he'll get it, one way or another. Because – if everything goes according to his own plan – that'll be the night that will change their relationship once and for all.

But first he needs to defeat Seth. Not because of his pride, but because he knows he can do it if he just gets the chance to. He's not saying Seth doesn't have the guts or strength to win against him – his brother is a tremendous wrestler and Dean won't ever take that away from him –, but he _needs_ this victory.

This is something he has to prove to himself, much like Seth does.

'I don't–' his friend starts, but stops himself, sighing annoyed. Dean can feel a hand wandering up to his cheek, trying to pull him closer. 'Just shut up and kiss me.'


	2. take a breath & softly say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It feels like I'm losing you.' The end of their feud does not mean the end of their friendship, brotherhood or relationship. It is the end of a chapter in their lives, but there's a more exciting one waiting to begin.
> 
> Dean won't leave. He belongs here and they'll have to drag his cold, dead body out of Seth's arms if they want him to.
> 
> 'You're not.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I have an announcement I made over at my [writing tumblr](http://ambrollinsgirl.tumblr.com/post/100983865757/let-the-world-know-other-projects). I just wanna point out again, **I am not ending this series** , I am merely not making it my number one priority anymore. There will be future chapters, just not as frequently as there used to be. And you can always come to me with prompts for missing scenes. DO IT. I can't let this fic go yet =)

**October 20** **th  
** **02:01 am**

It's oddly quiet in the room without Seth here, but Dean doesn't regret his decision. After tonight's events he just needed a break. Which does not stop Seth from calling anyway, talking about having a conference call with him and Roman.

Dean sits down, taking off his socks and shirt, agreeing to this telephone hook-up with a grunt. While he gets ready for bed, he listens to his family greeting each other, babbling about nothing in particular until Dean has brushed his teeth and is finally lying on a too soft mattress, ready to follow their talk.

'Seems like alienating Randy works just fine,' Ro praises their little brother, as if he's ever had any doubt that Seth would be able to pull this off. Now that the kid's up to a hundred percent again, there's nothing that can stop him – not even Orton.

He hasn't told Roman yet, doesn't even know if his suspicion is actually true, but he thinks Seth doesn't just do this to make the Authority turn on Randy or vice versa. This might also be some kind of revenge for all the things the man did to Roman ever since Seth handed him the steel chair to beat their friend up with it on June 2nd.

Their baby brother's way of making up for something he cannot find any words to apologize properly for.

Dean groans, a sharp pain surging through his bad shoulder. One day, it'll be the reason he has to stop doing what he loves the most. Today is definitely not the day. 'Seth's head's finally back in the game,' he says, phone wedged between his right shoulder and cheek so he can grab the bedsheet to cover himself.

Apparently, Ro's not done with showering their brother with pride – which he does deserve after showing both of them that he is making progress in his Operation Screw the Authority. 'That was really a pretty smart move by you.' Seth huffs, but Dean knows he's definitely smiling right now, relieved to no end that everything worked out so well.

No one knew Seth would attack Randy tonight, he didn't tell them which is why Dean believes it was a decision Seth made in that very moment. For a second he thought his partner would put him in his place before their final showdown on Sunday, but then his brother went for Orton's head to climb on top of the world.

Protecting Dean at all costs. Seems like Seth wasn't lying, even though Dean urged him to let him fight his own battles. He doesn't need protection. What he needs is a friend.

Seth clears his throat, asking unabashedly, 'What did you expect?' That cocky little bastard. He's very close to saying something sarcastic when Roman steps in, being the big brother once again, seizing every chance to lecture or guide Dean and Seth. It's obvious that he misses being around them more than he lets on.

'Though I'm not so sure Curb Stomping him won't end with the wrong one leaving the Authority.' Oh, he didn't think about that one before. Simply because by now, he's kind of adapted Seth's thinking that he's the next big thing and the future and all that fancy crap, never once questioning his brother's manipulation skills.

This is why they're the strongest when they're together, because they complete each other. One of them is thankfully always thinking outside the box.

He stretches his legs, stifling a yawn. 'Don't worry, Ro. Seth is going to sell out his Authority brother the same way he turned on us.' 'He's _not_ my brother,' Seth interjects angrily, falling for the lure just like in the old days.

And even if Roman has to stay at home in sunny Florida, they still function like a well-oiled machine. 'Michael Cole seems to think so,' Ro taunts Seth some more, managing to make Dean laugh while Seth adds sullenly, 'Well, he's wrong.' That kid; so easy to fool.

'We're just joking,' Roman sadly ends this way too early, addressing the thing he really wanted to talk about by starting to schmooze them first. Smart fucker. 'You guys were amazing tonight. I can't wait to see what you're gonna do on Sunday.'

People say this way too often these days, but hell will be raised at the Pay-Per-View; Armageddon, the apocalypse, whatever people call it, will rain down on them. Contrary to Seth, Dean cannot wait to finally stand inside that cell. Tonight he got a good impression of it and, like any hound, he tasted blood and won't rest until he gets more.

Seth doesn't seem to share his excitement. 'What I can tell you is that it fucking hurts getting Dropkicked or thrown with the back of your head against it.' His brother seems to forget that he recently trapped Roman in a cage too, where he got a beating by the Authority. He's barking up the wrong tree right now.

And Roman makes sure to let Seth in on this not-secret. 'You knew it's not gonna be a walk in the park. Look, this has been a long time coming. Dean would've chosen it for SummerSlam if you wouldn't have chickened out.'

Yeah, he totally would have switched the wall of human flesh against the unforgiving steel structure, but he just couldn't do it as soon as Seth begged him on his knees to have mercy on his treacherous soul. His friend has a way of melting Dean's heart.

Look at how things always come to a full circle. God works in mysterious ways to do lovely things for Dean Ambrose. 'And now I won a cage match against you anyway.' They could have settled this months ago, if Seth wouldn't have been such a baby.

His little brother sighs defeated, conjuring a smile on his face. 'Seems like fortune wants you to get that fair fight.' Damn right she does. 'I always make sure to flirt with her. You never know when you need to ask her for a favor.' Though it's also his thing to challenge destiny; but for tonight he'll accept the gift he was given, promising to everyone who will listen that he won't fuck up this chance.

Roman snickers, enjoying Dean teasing Seth. This phone call was a great idea – he always feels instantly better when he hears his brothers' voices –, though he does miss the times when they would share a hotel bed at night and travel around the world together during the day.

He sorely misses watching Seth sweat during his inhuman workout, Roman's jokes about Dean's disinterest for everything forward-looking and his brothers watching his back. Tonight he almost didn't go through with his See No Evil 2 promo because he couldn't stand looking at the screen all alone.

Dean hates horror flicks but he did let his brothers persuade him into watching them once in a while, knowing they'd be right there with him. Cena really scared the crap out of him.

'So, you two lying to me about not being together?' Ah, there we go. That's bugging Roman more than Dean thought it would. So far they managed to stay out of trouble – not considering that one morning they almost got caught red-handed only one night after Ro made them promise they'd stay away from each other.

'Nope, not this time,' he says matter-of-factly, knowing it'll drive Roman nuts. 'Jerk.' Ta-dah. If his brother would be here with him right now, he'd get whacked for making such a stupid joke. He kinda misses that too. Hopefully Ro continues to recover so smoothly, so he'll be back in no time. It's really boring without his brother backstage.

Seth seems to love selling him out, because he tells Roman the real reason for Dean lying alone in his hotel bed, instead of cuddling up to his sweetheart and possibly getting a nice back massage. 'Dean said he doesn't wanna see me until Sunday.'

What a tattletale. He didn't do that to punish Seth. Dean just wants some space before he unloads everything on his friend during their match. He wants it to be authentic and an experience that will forever be etched into their minds as one of the greatest nights they've ever had.

Not just because of their life-changing Hell In A Cell match.

And he needs some time alone to mentally prepare himself for what he's going to do to ensure he'll win the fight and Seth's heart in the same night.

'Did he now,' Roman fakes sympathy, already in the know about Dean's, well, he wouldn't call it doubt, more like hesitation. There's nothing he can keep from his best friend, nothing he wants to hide from his own family. Roman is always there to give him advice, even encouraged him to take that tiny break if he wants it.

Seth doesn't seem to catch on to the sarcasm, just lowers his voice and whispers secretively, 'I think it's because he wants to kill me inside that cell.' He fights the urge to laugh at that and just mimics Seth – with the slight difference that he's using a mocking tone, 'I think you're right.'

There's nothing better than scaring his little brother.

Roman – good-hearted, shielding Roman – eases Seth's worries before this gets out of hand. What an upstanding citizen. 'Relax. If there's anyone you should lose your Hell In A Cell v-card to, it's Dean. There's no one you cant trust more in the ring than him.'

'That might not be the only v-card he's gonna lose that night,' Dean mutters, opening his eyes again to not imagine the fond and loving smile on both of his brothers' faces.

'What?' Seth asks, coughing as if he just choked on air. 'What?' he grunts back, not wanting to delve deeper into this. It's supposed to be a surprise and he doesn't want to ruin it by raising expectations he cannot fulfill.

Roman chuckles mirthfully, guessing correctly, 'I assume that depends on who wins.' He hasn't told his best friend about that part yet, but it seems like he understood anyway. 'Yup.'

Sunday will be his chance – he _has to_ win this match or else he'll never be able to look into the mirror again – and afterwards it'll be their night. He's hell-bent on giving Seth that perfect moment he was stalling for the entire time. He has a pretty good idea of how he can do that.

Roman suddenly sighs enervated, showing his impatience very clearly. He's not fully on board with all of this, probably because Dean finally got his match in the devil's playground. Normally, his big brother has nothing against Dean and Seth taking it all out in the ring, but seems like recent events changed his mind.

Well too bad there's no going back anymore.

'Just take care of each other. And call me as soon as the match is over. Promise; both of you. I wanna be sure you're okay.' While Dean turns on the television and mutes it, he asks himself if Roman would still be so worried if he'd be here with them or if it's just because he's hundreds of miles away, unable to interfere or help.

'Deal,' Seth assures him adamantly, Dean adding slowly, 'As you wish.' Simply because he can't say no to Roman. And because he understands his point of view. He didn't feel very cheery the closer they got to Night of Champions too, though he kept it all under lock and key, knowing Roman needed a match against Seth.

Fate wouldn't have it, which brought Seth and him together again. For every door that closes, a window opens and Dean is very good at climbing or crawling through tight spaces.

He flips through the channels, not really watching the screen, but enjoying the fake company nonetheless. It sucks not having even one of his brothers with him, but Ro's out of the question, he does need his time away from Seth, and he's not in the mood to travel around with Jimmy and Jey because they're always so happy and loud. He can't deal with that at the moment.

What he must deal with is Roman and his concerns about one of them losing their temper on Sunday. Things might get a little heated – Dean won't deny that possibility – but they're each other's anchors. No matter what happens inside that cell, it'll be because they both agreed to it.

'Sorry, but I _need_ to know. Are you sure about this?' Dean waits for Seth to speak up first, curious about his answer. He's never bothered to ask this question, but now that Roman did, he does want to know if Seth's feelings have changed at all since last week.

'Still a little nervous, but yeah, I guess.' Seth should use this week alone to prepare himself some more, because Dean intends to make that the highlight of their careers. It's like Mick said earlier, there's life before and after the cell.

Though Dean also categorizes his existance into pre-Shield break-up and post-Shield break-up. As well as some other far-reaching moments in his past. Thing is, he's still here. All of that is a part of him, made him who he is today and even if he went down some wrong and dangerous paths he wouldn't change anything if he could do it one more time.

Because what matters to him is that it led him here, right in the middle of the one family he would die for. He's been alone his whole life and he's not willing to do it anymore.

'I've never been so sure about anything,' he states, not just meaning the upcoming Pay-Per-View, but also his relationship with Seth. The time to stagger and stall is over.

It's funny and weird because what Seth says next makes him wonder if they were thinking the same thing, as if their minds really are one by now. 'Rome, could you get off? I need to talk to Dean.'

Roman groans, but Dean can already tell he won't stay in the line, unable to deny Seth even the dumbest wish. 'But I love listening to your boyfriend drama.' Even though Ro's words make him snicker, he vows to himself to clobber him over the head when they meet for calling them boyfriends. His best friend knows how much Dean hates that word.

Seth doesn't care, mind only set on getting Roman to leave – now that all his doubts have been resolved. 'Please,' he begs, sounding as if he has some troubling matters to discuss. Oh, this should be juicy.

'Okay, fine,' Roman gives in without putting up a fight, still sounding a bit miffed that he has to leave now that it's getting real good. 'Night, Romeo and Julio. I'll just try and burn the picture of you grinding yourself against Dean in the ring corner out of my head then.'

'Good luck with that, perv,' he bids his friend goodbye, finding a lot of pleasure in the thought that Roman still fears that things like that – and by the way, Dean totally enjoyed Seth backing up against him in public – could out them.

Sometimes Dean couldn't care less. Let the whole fucking world know, let them see and hear that he's _happy_. With none other than Seth Rollins. But he knows it's not possible. Still, it's a nice fantasy to keep his mind occupied during lonely nights.

He totally misses how Seth and Roman see each other off, only catching on to the situation when the silence stretches on for too long. Didn't Seth want to talk to him? Why is he being awfully quiet then?

For a guy that always keeps on talking with a microphone in his hand, Seth miraculously stopped doing it outside of work. It's a bit sad that the days of the dorky, loud-mouthed kid are gone. Hopefully that Seth will come back as soon as all three of them are back together.

'Okay, what's so important that our dear brother can't hear it? Is it something dirty? Trust me, even if he says he doesn't wanna hear it, he secretly does.' Seth breathes heavily through his nose, creating some crackling in the line. Alright, not the time for jokes. Jeez, what a bummer.

His friend inhales again, obviously gathering some strength to have this conversation. 'You're not throwing me out for the week to make out with that hideous doll?' Seriously? That's it? Not the pain and suffering that'll await him on Sunday, but a stupid dummy that's now missing an arm because Seth kicked it away and Dean had no time to retrieve it.

And besides, he was never one for sex dolls. He could have the real deal any time he wanted and he's not gonna change that now that he's in a serious relationship. What does Seth even mean with that?

'You're afraid I'm gonna practice with it? Do all the dirty things I promised I'd do to you, satiating myself so that I won't need you anymore? You do realize I could just get a hooker or jerk off.'

Which he is intending on doing soon. Not tonight though, because he can already sense that this call will last until dusk. It's kinda strange Seth never asked for telephone sex before. He should keep that in mind too.

'You didn't go easy on me tonight. You gave me a Piledriver.' How many times does he have to beat it into that thick skull of his that Dean has no intention whatsoever to give Seth a special treatment just because they're partners now. This is still about lying to them for months, Seth leaving without a word and joining the ranks of the enemy. And about putting his head through cinderblocks without warning him before.

Oh, and let's not forget that Seth – together with his Authority buddies – stole more than just one victory from him. Payback's a bitch and Dean wants Seth to experience that for one final date inside a cell.

'Told you I wouldn't, and I did that to the mannequin. Just to show you what I am capable of.' He has a vast variety of moves he can and will torture his brother with. Seth has seen nothing yet; he was saving the best for this match. But what he really means to say is that he'd never hurt Seth the way his friend hurt him.

He meant what he said in the ring – even if he was talking to a doll and using sarcasm as a weapon. He does care about Seth, which is why he'll fight, claw and bite on Sunday, but he'll also watch out for his little brother. Keep him as safe as he can.

'So, the best man wins?' Seth mumbles crestfallen, hopefully finally realizing that he's about to have the match of his life, that there's literally hell waiting for him. And that there's no way he will convince Dean to make a plan for Sunday, to talk over moves and strategies. Not this time.

Ruthless aggression is the motto. And God help Seth if he doesn't give it all. Dean won't settle for winning against someone who held back because he has feelings for his opponent. He wants a win he can be proud of.

'The one who wants it more,' he corrects his companion, turning the television off because there's something in Seth's voice bothering him. He hears too much hopelessness and he doesn't like it. Seth never behaved like this before the past few Pay-Per-Views and he gets the feeling this has nothing to do with the cell.

Oh wait. So _that_ 's what this has been about all this time. Not the cage match – which never made sense to Dean anyway. He and Seth are risk takers and don't even think twice about putting their stamps on history. He's been completely blind to not see what was really going through Seth's mind.

'You okay?' Hearing Seth huff out a shaky laugh that sounds like he's on the verge of tears does make him feel guilty for banning his brother from his hotel room. Right now it seems like Seth could need a shoulder to lean on.

'No,' his friend whispers gloomily, 'I don't want to let you go.' But it's time to go their separate ways. Not immediately after Sunday, but in the next few weeks – no matter how their match at Hell In A Cell ends.

He'll never stop supporting Seth on his mission, but he wants to spread his wings too. Seth broke away and has now the chance to shine, so Dean and Roman wish to do the same. Ro has already beat Randy Orton in his first singles match at a Pay-Per-View. Dean has no such thing to boast with. Not yet anyway.

'I'll still be right here. I swore to you once, I'm not going anywhere.' He shouldn't be so confident about this – who knows what'll happen in the future – but there's a part of him that just _knows_ that he won't be the one walking out on anybody.

The person he is today doesn't take promises lightly and he'll be damned if he breaks such an important one.

Seth isn't convinced yet, muttering crestfallen, 'It feels like I'm losing you.' The end of their feud does not mean the end of their friendship, brotherhood or relationship. It is the end of a chapter in their lives, but there's a more exciting one waiting to begin.

Dean won't leave. He belongs here and they'll have to drag his cold, dead body out of Seth's arms if they want him to.

'You're not,' he answers softly, wishing he could cradle Seth in his arms to show him that he's serious about this. 'You just got me and you won't get rid of me so easily.' Who would have ever thought Dean Ambrose would one day say these words and not lie?

'I'm sorry.' It's not the first apology he's heard from Seth but this one is different. It's more sincere than all the others. 'What for?'

Seth chuckles tiredly, a faint _thump_ giving him the impression his brother just let himself fall down on the pillows. He can hear some scratching noises – Seth rubbing over his chin to put his thoughts back in order, before he continues, 'For ever leaving you and Roman. For not talking about my fears. For putting all of us through hell.'

People make mistakes. That's how it works. The Shield is no more but their brotherhood is stronger than ever. And once they'll make their comeback as the Hounds of Justice, they'll show that the whole world. Nothing will be able to destroy them again. They've beaten the cancer.

'It ends Sunday – all of it,' he vows, closing his eyes. 'Come next week, we'll only look forward, not backwards anymore. Okay?' He can imagine his friend lying in bed, desperately trying to smile, but failing nonetheless. It's gonna need more for Seth to believe him than a simple promise.

'Don't leave me.'

Dean remembers briefly how Seth begged for that a whole lifetime ago in the Undertaker's house and his answer is still the same. Only this time it's not meant to tease him. It's the only consolation he can offer without hugging Seth close to emphasize his point.

He's in this for life, committed to Seth until his very last breath. As long as his brother doesn't betray him again.

'Don't give me a reason to.'

* * *

**October 24 th**

It's an early Christmas miracle that Dean doesn't throw him out of his rental car as soon as Seth opens the door and slips onto the backseat, tugging down the turtleneck he used to cover his beard with.

This is insane, highly dangerous, but he couldn't resist. He needed to see Dean outside of work at least once before the show tonight. Phone calls are nowhere near enough to satisfy his craving for just one quick touch or kiss. Dean's keeping him on a very tight leash and he's getting a little bit frustrated here.

Sexually frustrated.

He can wait, that's not it. But sometimes he gets the feeling Dean doesn't even know what to do with him in bed and he'd love to guide his friend if that's the case.

They're not allowed to fight tonight, because Hunter wants to save all of it for Sunday, but he allowed Seth to do whatever he wants on Smackdown. He even got the okay to end the show, which means that Dean will stand tall, no matter what Seth does.

Because his brother is able to adapt to anything Seth does in the ring in no time. He's much more smarter than the Authority is giving him credit for.

Dean laughs at his poor disguise – he's clad in black; turtleneck, hoodie and sunglasses supposed to hide his most prominent features – holding up his hands in defense.

'Please, take my money but spare my life,' Dean wails dramatically. 'Ha ha,' he retorts, taking off the sunglasses and inching a bit more towards Dean who's still sitting behind the wheel, looking as handsome and desirable as ever.

'You got my text?' Seth asks, checking their surroundings for any possible witnesses. Thank God Seth is the only one of the Authority being here tonight. Other than his assigned bodyguards of course.

Dean nods, only willing to share one thing though. 'What do you think about this? _At Hell In A Cell we're gonna burn together, but you'll perish alone._ ' Sounds like the line of the night and nothing Seth could top in the word war compartment.

He sees himself squinting his eyes at his brother in the rearview mirror when a thought hits him. 'You're not gonna set me on fire, are you?' He just wants to make sure. One never knows with Dean Ambrose. His friend winks at him, turning around to whisper warningly, 'Don't give me any ideas.'

Seth knows it's all just in good fun, so he takes out his own surprise for tonight, hoping to get some revenge for Monday. 'And what do you say about handcuffs?' Dean laughs heartily, taking the pair into his hands to inspect them. 'Now we're talking.'

He knew Dean would like them. If his brother requests the Shield mask, Seth took the liberty to bring a little something on his own. He's always wanted to try out cuffs. Though he'll probably die or his dick's gonna explode before he gets the chance to.

He sighs longingly, murmuring, 'Can I kiss you?' He knows Dean wants his time off, so he thinks it's safer to just ask before he makes another mistake. He's sick of apologizing and he knows Dean's tired of forgiving.

'We're in a relationship, so basically the answer is always yes.' That's all he wanted to know. Seth tries to slip on the passenger seat, but Dean pushes him right back. 'We don't want anyone to see us.' He frowns at the mischievous smile Dean flashes at him. His brother doesn't even try to hide the fact he's lying him right in the face.

Whatever. Dean is a mystery wrapped up in an enigma. And as much as he loves to try and solve it, he has no time left. Dean is supposed to open the show. 'I should go.' Seth can't help but notice the slight wince Dean lets out as soon as he hears the defeat in his voice.

A hand holds him back at the wrist, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. 'Hey, to make up for keeping you at arm's-length how about, let's say, I'll help you get off tonight if you aggressively take off your shirt during our promo without it being necessary.'

'What?' he blurts out, not understanding one bit. He does like the sound of it though. 'If you do it, but the only message people are getting is _just_ _fuck_ _me already_ , I'm gonna do you a favor.'

So basically, Seth has to make a fool out of himself yet again and Dean will forget his self-imposed sexual abstinence. Now that is something he should be able to pull off without breaking a sweat. The truth is always easiest to perform.


	3. things couldn't get much worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roman can see the same serenity in Seth's dark eyes, the moment he realizes that this is it, that Dean is taking what is rightfully his. He's not even showing any signs of fear, just relief that it's finally over._
> 
> _And then the lights go out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first Hell In A Cell fallout chapter with a special guest. No, just kidding. It's just been a while since we had Roman's POV, right? I can't even remember anymore. Have fun, you lovely people!

_Guess who's the main event tonight._

No way. Dean is just trying to make fun of him again. He's thinking about writing back something snarky, but then he gets another text, this time from Seth.

_I don't know how I did it, but Hunter just told me we're main eventing HIAC. I'm a genius._

Wow, that's amazing. It's not the first time Dean or Seth are in a main event but tonight it's only about them and they do deserve this opportunity. Now that they're the last match of the night, Roman cannot help but be insanely proud and scared as hell because his brother will tear the place apart, steal the show and do things that will give him at least ten heart attacks.

Right now, he's more proud than nervous, though that changes very quickly the closer the Pay-Per-View gets to the end. He's seen some incredible stuff tonight, but Roman still knows that it's nothing compared to what his brothers will do to each other.

Hopefully, the match will end the way Dean envisioned it. He not only has earned that one final victory, but he's entitled to get closure.

When Dean's music hits and loud cheers go through the crowd, Roman can't help but smile, choking on his beer though when his brother strolls out, thinking for a dreadful second Dean is wearing a fucking katana on his back. But then he realizes it's only a kendo stick, his heartbeat slowing down the longer his best friend prowls around the cage, throwing his favorite toys into the ring.

It's not that Dean likes steel chairs, but ever since Seth beat him up with one ten times just to hand it over to Randy, he's come to love-hate those things. Roman is dead sure Seth will suffer a few shots tonight that won't leave any visible bruises; only emotional scars.

He's still not happy about his brothers having this match.

_In case he kills me out there, I love you. And I'm sorry I once let your toothbrush fall into the toilet and put it back without saying anything. Don't forget, I love you._

What? _What?_ Oh, that bastard is so gonna pay for this. As soon as he's medically cleared, he will hunt Seth's ass down. He now has two very valid reasons for doing so. Sometimes it's a curse having these two idiots as brothers, but Roman still wouldn't have it any other way.

Seth can consider himself lucky that Dean will rip his face off in a second, because if Roman would be there right now, he'd dunk Seth's head into a toilet. Repeatedly.

As pissed off as he might be, Roman forgets all his anger the moment Seth and Dean start to brawl on top of the cage, his heartbeat going crazy all over again. He even forgets to breathe until they're starting to climb down.

He should have known better though.

As if his brothers ever do something the way Roman hopes they will. He never hated being so useless and helpless more than in this very moment. Seth and Dean are hanging on to the steel structure with one hand, exchanging blow after blow.

He knows it'll end with one of them falling through the announcement table, but he still prays nothing bad will happen. He just calmed down a bit when Seth lets go off the cell, time standing still all of a sudden. Roman can do nothing but watch horrified how Seth's body flies through the air; half-relieved that his other brother is okay when Dean follows his boyfriend into hell.

Look at that moron taking a risk to be the best partner out there.

From then on, he's able to relax, knowing that Dean might torture Seth – which he does, making him pay for every little thing he did wrong –, but he's protecting him at the same time. Something only Dean call pull off so easily, wandering effortlessly between rage and love in his mind. Taking care of Seth in the ring while trying to finally get his revenge.

This is Dean's moment, his match and Roman couldn't be more pleased with his family. But watching Dean violently beat Seth with a chair seven times, releasing all the aggression and Seth retaliating a few minutes later with five chair shots that leave Dean writhing in pain, he realizes one thing.

His little brother still owes him a proper feud. They might not be in love, but he still needs to mend certain things with Roman too. His emergency surgery got in the way at the most inconvenient moment ever and tomorrow, when he'll have his live interview via satellite with Michael Cole, he'll tell Seth that exactly.

No need to ruin tonight with the news though. And besides, Roman is also interested how this whole Orton thing will play out and how Seth will handle that. From what Roman gathered during his feud with Randy he knows that it's just a matter of time until the Apex Predator blows a fuse.

There's so much carnage in the ring that Roman can't even revel in the encouraging chants his brothers elicit from the crowd; so much broken wood, emotions running high, people interfering from outside the cage that Roman feels a weird kind of calmness wash over him when Dean throws those two cinderblocks into the ring to place Seth's head on them, screaming at the top of his lungs that he doesn't want to do this.

Roman can see the same serenity in Seth's dark eyes, the moment he realizes that this is it, that Dean is taking what is rightfully his. He's not even showing any signs of fear, just relief that it's finally over.

And then the lights go out.

For a moment Roman thinks it's the live broadcast acting up, but as soon as Bray Wyatt's voice rings out a wave of fury hits him. He wouldn't dare. They all knew the Eater of Worlds would come back sooner or later but he won't– he _can't_ take this night away from Dean.

This is all kinds of unfair.

Roman winces when Bray bulldozes Dean, feeling betrayed and robbed off a proper end to this feud. Seth, smart, little, opportunistic, slightly creeped out Seth gets the cover and win, looking everything but happy while his bodyguards escort him backstage.

He can't believe what he just witnessed, how one man single-handedly ruined everything Dean worked so hard for. Five months of fighting for his peace of mind down the drain because– actually, Roman has no idea why Bray thought it necessary to interfere in an awesome, one-in-a-kind match to pull a number on Dean.

As if that hasn't happened enough to him ever since The Shield broke up.

Roman turns off the television, sick of replaying the final seconds of the match in his head. If he'd be in Texas, he'd release his anger on Bray because they now have a score to settle and so that Dean doesn't have to descend into madness again.

Last time he almost lost himself in the darkness. And then Seth walked out on him in the middle of a match.

Not the best memories of the feud with the Wyatts and now there's gonna be a version two, just with the difference that Dean stands all alone. He needs to recover faster, but most importantly he needs his brothers calling him, like they promised to.

They've taken so much bumps tonight that he's amazed they can still walk. Or at least he hopes Dean got out of the arena on his own. The stupid footage always ends at the worst time. It sucks being stuck in front of the television instead of waiting for his family backstage.

When his mobile finally rings, he's not in the least surprised that it's Seth. He didn't really expect Dean to call as long as he's sitting in his rental car, slamming his hands against the wheel, seething and yelling frustrated that life just screwed him over again, probably also thinking he doesn't deserve nice things.

All the serious progress he made in the past five months is lost. And the only one to help Dean deal with it is Seth, who has no idea what Dean had planned for him after their match, in case he would be able to pin his own friend.

'I'm alive,' Seth shouts into the phone, completely happy that he's made it out of the cell with all his bones intact. Roman knows he's not elated about the fact that someone interfered in the one match no one was supposed to meddle with, but that he and Dean created something magical.

'You sure you're okay?' he asks, not able to hide his concern. 'Yeah. My ribs might be hurt and I had some trouble breathing after we took that bump off the cell together,' his baby brother starts rambling away and Roman can't hide a smile settling down on his face. It's so cute that Seth thinks he made Dean loose his footing too.

'But I'm okay. I mean, I'm sore and battered and bruised but I'm alive. No one set me on fire and no one put my skull through cinderblocks.' Roman shakes his head, knowing Dean would never have done that. Even without Bray interrupting the match. It was never about inflicting the same kind or amount of pain on Seth. It's only been about showing Seth how much he hurt them.

'You may not survive our next encounter,' Roman warns him half-heartedly, too alleviated that his family made it out of hell in one piece. More or less. 'I'm gonna haunt you for that toothbrush.' Seth gasps shocked, but starts laughing almost immediately, murmuring something about this hopefully not being the only thing Roman is going to set straight once he comes back.

So Seth knows he's next in line and he's not trying to weasel his way out of it. Good boy.

'That was one brutal match. I'm proud of you.' Seth sighs happily, the mood soon turning sour. 'Not such a cool ending though.' His friend sounds like he blames himself, though this time it really wasn't his fault.

No one can control Bray – no one even wants to – and he doubts Seth voluntarily hired the man to protect him. His friend can stoop low in his role as the Authority's poster boy, but he wouldn't do that to Dean.

'At least you didn't break the tradition of winning against him at Pay-Per-Views because someone interferes,' he tries to cheer his brother up, ultimately only making everything worse. Seth is awfully quiet after that, drawing in a shaky breath. 'Oh God, Rome, you're right. I haven't won a single match on my own. That's–' Cowardly? 'I'm–' A phony? 'Dean must–' Be completely disheartened?

Definitely. But that's not something he's going to point out now. 'It's okay,' he says instead, sensing that Seth is getting worked up, breathing unevenly as if he's close to having a panic attack because he just realized he build up a career on cheating instead of his own abilities.

There's no honor in stealing anyone's win and Roman knows how much it means to Seth to prove himself, to show the world he's any bit as good as he claims to be. The Authority must pamper him very good if he didn't even come to that conclusion on his own. Or Dean just never mentioned it before. Which is more likely and also very noble of his best friend.

'Just breathe, Seth. Shit happens. You're not to blame.'

His brother huffs out a desperate laugh, sounding like he's on the verge of tears, his victory not meaning anything to him anymore. That wasn't Roman's intention. He honestly is very happy with his brother's performance. No matter how he got that win.

'Why doesn't he hate me?' There's only one, very simple answer to that and Seth knows it better than anyone. Roman won't make the same mistake twice, spilling a secret Dean wants to reveal sooner than Seth might think.

So instead of increasing the panic and self-doubt he changes the subject. 'Is Dean okay?' 'I don't know,' his baby brother answers joylessly. 'Haven't seen him since Bray stalked him in the ring like some dead prey. I can search for him though, if you want.'

Roman smiles, wishing he could hug his friend right now, taking away all his worries and gloomy thoughts. 'No, go get a shower and let the medics take a look at you before you do whatever you were supposed to do now,' he sees his brother off with gentle vehemence, hanging up before Seth can ask anything.

Half an hour passes without Dean trying to contact him, the only message he gets is a confused _I'm at the hotel. Where's Dean?_ from Seth. Roman sighs, cursing his indisposition once again. His best friend going MIA never means good news, so he takes it on himself to call him.

To his astonishment, Dean picks up the phone in the same instant – giving Roman the impression he had just been waiting for someone he could unload all his irritating emotions on. Right now, being alone is the last thing Dean should do.

'Hey man, how you're holding up?' It's a stupid question, considering what happened, but he needs to know if his friend is physically injured after everything he went through tonight, after what he did _for_ Seth. Dean grunts out an apology, sounding exactly like Roman imagined him to.

Depressed, furious, confused, let down, lonely, doubtful. The worst combination.

'Sorry, I know I promised to–' As if he cares about that now. He knows Dean didn't do it on purpose. 'Don't worry,' he interjects, trying to calm his brother down. 'It's okay. Are you alright?' He won't stop asking until Dean tells him.

But his brother's mind is someplace else, which he kinda already expected. Seth gets under Dean's skin – not particularly a bad thing –, but Bray always had a way of getting into Dean's head. 'What the heck happened out there?'

Roman looks down at his feet, barely able to not sigh into the phone, because he hates having no answers for his brother. No one knows what's going on inside that weird mind. People always call Dean crazy and unstable and all that bullshit, but he's nothing compared to the patriarch of the Wyatt family. _Nothing_.

'I don't know,' he eventually says, cringing on the inside because he's the most useless big brother on the whole planet, unable to respond to a simple question. 'You deserved to win and I'm sorry it ended this way. But Dean, I need to know, are you okay?'

'No, I'm not,' Dean yells, a loud slamming sound making him believe his brother just punched the dashboard of his car. He feels a bit stupid for insisting on getting the confirmation that Dean isn't hurt, but he can't sleep tonight if he's still worried about that.

'This was supposed to be _my_ chance, Ro. Inside a fucking cell. My _only_ chance to get a clean win. I'm so goddamn _angry_ ,' his brother continues, voice rough and shaking with ire. Five months of fighting a war and he couldn't even decide a single battle for himself.

So many matches Seth screwed him over because he had to as part of the Authority, but tonight was Dean's night. The one day he wanted to get his vengeance and deliver the Dirty Deeds as well as the Curb Stomp. In all this time, Dean never planted his boyfriend's head into the canvas with his own finishing move.

And now he got robbed of his final chance by someone who has no business with either one of them. Who just did it to spite Dean, because he can. Because he wants to unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within. And that is exactly what Roman is worried about.

They just managed to save Dean from his dark space and now Bray is trying to drag him back there, and neither Seth nor Roman are around to help him stay grounded.

'Whenever I close my eyes I keep seeing him coming out of that fog to attack me, helping Seth steal another victory. And don't even get me started on our dear brother, because thanks to tonight's events, my mind constantly takes me back to the day he left me high and dry in the ring.'

Whatever Bray's getting at, it's already working. All the progress their family has made, everything that has started to carefully blossom is gone, run over like some roadkill. They're back to square one.

'Dean, don't go there,' Roman tries his best to aid his best friend as good as he can. He needs to help Dean out of this misery before it's too late.

If he could only be there. This was supposed to be the night Dean finally wanted to let his guard down and Seth in, and now a demon is wandering around in Dean's mind and it's not only Bray. The man has managed to wake up the darker side of Dean just by taking something away from him that meant everything to his brother.

'He's already messing with your head. Don't give him so much power.' This was way easier when Seth and Roman had been there alongside Dean feuding with the entire Wyatt Family; both of them able to catch him when he fell.

His friend is either not listening or reading too much into his words, murmuring into the phone as if he's lost in thoughts or maybe talking to Seth in his head. 'I try to not look back anymore; I promised, but it's so hard. I'm not over it. I'm not over _anything_.'

He would have been. Eventually. But now that Bray messed with him, all the wounds got teared open once more. Roman would be lying if he'd say he doesn't get it. A part of him thinks he'd feel the same. But this is not Seth's fault, so Dean shouldn't start blaming their brother.

They were just done with that and it's not fair to forgive Seth just to dig up an old grudge.

'It's okay,' he hears himself say softly, trying to reach Dean in the midst of all that hate and irritation. 'We'll work on that. Together. You shouldn't be alone right now.' It's risky, but also the truth. Dean is nowhere near ready to meet Seth yet, but Roman isn't able to be there, willing to accept whatever Dean is throwing at him.

His brother trying to deal with this on his own would just do more harm than good. Dean needs physical contact now, an anchor to reality and Seth is the best and only choice he has. Their baby brother has witnessed often enough how to approach and calm down a raging wolf, he should be able to handle Dean.

Roman only needs to prepare the ground a bit more for Seth.

'You should be here,' Dean mutters, voice varying between aggression and hopelessness. Yeah, but he isn't. And he can't always be there in the future either. Not until their little family is back together. Seth is now the most important person in Dean's life, so he should be the one to learn how to handle this.

Just until Roman can fulfill his big brother duties again.

'No, you need to be with Seth. He's waiting for you.' He knows there's nothing he can do, so he gets why he feels useless. What he didn't expect was for it to hurt so much to let Dean go and allow Seth to take his place. He's never realized before that a lot of things are going to change because of his brothers finally being together.

Well, considering they're Dean and Seth, maybe things will stay the same anyway. Just because they don't make a big deal out of it. In the end, only time will tell. The only thing he's very certain of is that they'll never reduce him to being the third wheel.

'I can't,' Dean whispers, sounding like he's either going to crash the car into the next tree or beating the next guy who crosses him into a bloody pulp. His brother definitely thinks what happened tonight is his own fault, that he wasn't strong enough.

That he isn't worthy of Seth. Really, it's like the past few months have been completely eradicated out of Dean's mind because someone they don't even care about got into his head. Perhaps his brother fears he could lose himself in a feud with the man.

All the more reason to seek out his friend. 'Dean, you've planned this night for so long already. Don't let the match ruin your relationship.' Dean grunts and lets out a strangled scream, before he barks into the phone, proving that his words are definitely true.

'Ro, I can't control myself. If I go to him now, I might hurt him. I don't want that.' At least he knows that Seth isn't really the one to blame. Which doesn't make this whole situation any better. But Roman has a feeling that Dean needs to go through with his plan for tonight – at least the sappy part, as Dean likes to put it – to see what he has, not what got taken away from him.

'So instead you fall back into old habits and hurt yourself.' It's not an accusation. Neither is he disappointed. Roman is simply worried about Dean starting to think like this again. 'I can't hurt him.' He gets that. And he totally approves of it too. But even if his best friend cracks, Seth isn't a baby anymore. He's Dean's partner now and thus has a responsibility to take care of him.

Seth is strong and Roman has complete faith in him. Whatever happens, their baby brother will handle it; just like he always does.

'You won't,' he assures his best friend, sounding as confident as he is. 'And he can take it, I promise. But he won't have to because you will not hurt him.' There are better ways to deal with this and Dean knows them, has taken them to heart a long time ago. Seth and Roman mean everything to him, so he'll always fight his inner demons for them. Roman just wishes he'd let them have his back.

Baby steps. That's all they can do. And right now, Dean needs to seek comfort in Seth's arms, no matter how much he's groaning into the phone, trying to convince Roman that he can't do this, not tonight, not when he thought he'd have his victory spurring him on.

Really? Does Roman sound so stupid that he won't see right through this?

He heaves a sigh, reprimanding his brother, 'Does it matter?' ' _Yes_ ,' Dean immediately sneers at him. Roman does not condone the tone, but he's willing to cut his friend a break for now. He should've asked that question differently, because even he knows that this victory meant the world to Dean. It was supposed to be the end to his own personal hell.

'Does it matter for tonight? Or are you just trying to find something to not go through with this?' The sudden silence speaks volumes and Roman grins triumphantly. Good to know he can still read Dean like an open book, no matter how many miles he's away.

'I miss you,' is all his brother says, ire and frustration gone; the only thing Roman still can hear is defeat. The dangerous kind, but Seth should be able to help Dean with that. There's only so much he can do for his brothers over the phone.

'Me too,' he answers, smiling at his black television screen. He should tell his family that he'll be on Raw tomorrow, but now he wants it to be a surprise. Hopefully, it'll cheer Dean up a bit and will remind him that he's not alone in his fight against the unknown.

There are two people who only live because of Dean, because a life without him would be worse than rotting in hell. So the least they can do is stand by his side, no matter what.

'Now go get your loverboy. And Dean?' 'Hm?' his brother hums, forehead most likely resting on the steering wheel, eyes closed, tired of life kicking him in the jewels.

'You were outstanding tonight. I'm incredibly proud of you.'

Dean hangs up without an actual goodbye, the action speaking for itself. His adorable, thick-headed brother's still not able to accept any affection.

When he looks down at his phone he sees that Seth has written him a whole bunch of messages, each one getting more agitated and desperate. It's kinda cute. Snickering lightly, he writes back, hoping that Dean will jump over his own shadow. They both deserve it.

_on his way_  
stop making such a fuss  
oh and be his friend tonight  
god knows he needs one right now


	4. please release me from this hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Find me when he gets into your head. Come to me if I can't get to you. Rome and I, we are your light in the darkness. Please don't forget this, Dean. _Find me_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it finally is. The last chapter dealing with Hell In A Cell. I have to admit, I had planned something completely different (aka a huge amount of Shield mask!porn), but after Bray's interference that made no sense anymore. Sorry. But I can promise that - as soon as it fits into the story - you'll get that. Simply, because I want mask!porn =) Have fun, my lovelies and see you next time <3 Also, huge thanks for supporting me and this story. I love you all!

Even with Roman assuring him that Dean is on his way, Seth doesn't feel very relieved. The fact that his brother hasn't even tried to talk to him once since they last saw each other in the ring bothers him a lot.

Seth made sure to ask Hunter if he had a say in this, if he payed Bray to fuck with Dean, but no one of the Authority knew about the outside interference. Kane only confessed that Steph sent him out to ensure Seth's _well-being_.

Whatever Wyatt did tonight, he messed with the wrong people. Seth can't go after him, since the man helped him get a win, but his brother won't rest until he has buried the so-called Eater of Worlds once and for all.

Still, the end to their feud was something sacred and Bray ruined that, tainted it with his actions. This victory means nothing to Seth – he's had a lot over Dean anyway and he would prefer them to be clean ones too. The real quarrel between them isn't one they should have in the ring though. Not anymore, at least.

He huffs frustrated, lying back down on the soft pillows. Seth is here because Dean slipped a little letter into his briefcase with a hotel key card, telling him to wait for his arrival. But the end of the show was almost two hours ago.

Seth can see that Dean tried to build up something in here – it's a pretty expensive suite; decorated with dozens of scented candles and rose petals on the bed –, to create a special atmosphere. There's no doubt he'd planned to win against him tonight, being the one who wanted it more from the very get-go, just to give Seth that perfect moment.

He doubts they'll have any of that now. Not with the way things have been going. And Roman told him he shouldn't be expecting anything from Dean, that he only needs to be there for their brother. Even though he wishes he could still have that promised love confession or maybe some sex, he's not going to force Dean into doing anything after getting screwed over in the worst way.

He's not that stupid.

There's Seth's old Shield gear on a chair in the corner but he's not sure he should put it on, even though he has brought his mask – as well as the handcuffs. Seeing Seth in the one outfit that caused Dean so much pain after all the things that went down earlier isn't the smartest thing he can imagine.

Yes, Dean obviously wanted him to don it, but that was before he knew that Bray Wyatt would ruin everything. Seth is pretty damn sure that the man's interference ripped some old wounds open and seriously messed with Dean's head. But then again, the Shield gear also means home and familiarity and maybe he should wear it when Dean arrives.

The longer he waits, the more tired and anxious he gets. What if something happened to his friend on his way here? Every honorable and righteous man reaches the point where he snaps sooner or later and Seth has a feeling Dean has hit rock bottom tonight.

A clock in the neighborhood chimes three times when the door finally opens, Dean turning off the lights before Seth can even take one good look at his friend. All he could see was an obviously distressed man, hair all over the place as if his brother ran his fingers through it the entire time. Or, which seems more likely, he tried to rip it out.

'Dean, what–' 'Don't turn it back on,' his friend cuts him short, voice dark and raspy. Jeez, this is going to be a long night. At least Dean showed up and didn't try to run away to deal with everything on his own. Though he took his obligatory, mysterious two hours to reach out to him after Roman's last text.

'Okay,' he breathes, letting himself fall back on the pillows again. They might not be in the best mood, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy this luxurious room. He has the sneaking suspicion that Dean booked it because he thinks Seth expects such things now that they're a couple.

As if he couldn't sleep in a shabby, run-down, cockroach-infested motel anymore. Don't get him wrong, being here is nice, but as long as he's together with Dean, Seth doesn't give a damn about their environment. His brother most likely believes he has to show off so he'll be worthy of Seth.

Which is flattering, yet not necessary at all. His friend doesn't have to be someone else so that Seth will like him. He's been at his brother's side during the good and bad already – he knows Dean better than anyone. No need to bewitch him.

Dean doesn't move, which is odd. And eerie. It freaks Seth out, to be honest. Dean Ambrose, the person who's constantly walking around to release the tension in his body, standing still is like hell freezing over. It's impossible and probably the worst thing that could happen other than a freaking apocalypse.

Something's terribly wrong if Dean's even too tired, distracted or depressed to walk things off. Which means Seth has a lot of work to do to make it right again. God, he wishes Roman would be here, telling him what to do or say because he has no clue how to deal with this.

But Rome's at home and he trusted him with Dean, so he should grow a set and handle their first crisis. He's a smart guy; this shouldn't be too hard.

'Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know.' That's the most important thing for him and he wants this out of the way. He had nothing to do with tonight's events, wanted Dean to get his closure even if that had meant that his head might have gotten Curb Stomped through a cinderblock too. Everything to show Dean that he wants to make up for his mistakes. He was ready to get his head smashed in when the lights went out, startling both of them.

Dean doesn't say anything, standing at the door like he's not sure if he shouldn't just leave Seth again. No, it's not going to be that easy. They're a team now. He can't just up and run away however he pleases.

Seth sits up, deliberately not walking over to his friend to give him his space, trying to talk some sense into him first. 'Dean, I don't want this to stand between us for the rest of our lives. So tell me now, will it?' Dean's victory tonight meant the world to him, because it would have been the closing of the curtain in the play that was their feud, but now there are still countless chapters left unopened.

He doesn't expected Dean to answer him, but his friend's voice rings out shortly afterwards, the words hitting home and making him feel like crap. 'I'm not gonna lie, I don't know. Right now I'm trying very hard not to rip your heart out because you left me.'

But that's not what happened tonight. Oh, and by the way? He appreciates the honesty, even though it sucks to know that Bray Wyatt may have ruined their first, hot couple sex. But of course it's much more important that he fucked up Dean's victory and messed with his brother's head.

_Priorities, Seth._

'No, I,' he tries to defend himself, now getting into Dean's personal space to make himself very clear. He did not, in any way, leave Dean in the ring tonight. It was his _job_ to retreat as soon as he got the pin. He's a part of the Authority now, can't cuddle up to Dean out there anymore like he used to. His brother even said so himself, constantly kept reminding him that things have changed and both of them have to play a role. Seth more than Dean, but the fact remains.

It's unfair of his friend to suddenly blame him for something he didn't do. Blowing his cover would probably end in a bloodbath and he's not gambling with any of their careers or lives.

Seth scoffs, barely able to resist the urge to grab Dean by the shoulders and shake him, trying to set things straight when his brother pushes him out of the way and starts screaming, voice bouncing off the walls, crashing down on him; each word like a slap in the face.

'You left me in the ring, so that nutjob could finish me off. You turned your back on me.' Awesome. One meager interference in the most important match of Dean's life and suddenly everything they had overcome as a team, a family gets thrown out of the window.

What about all the times Dean told him it's okay, that he doesn't understand why Seth left him in the middle of a match but that he's not mad at him anymore? Not even Cena leaving him high and dry on Smackdown a while ago ripped that old wound open this profoundly.

Dean is being unfair right now and he's so damn tired of apologizing, of begging for forgiveness for something that his brother apparently can't ever forget. He should have told him so right from the start, but no, Dean led him to believe that he came to terms with everything.

'That was ages ago,' Seth moans carelessly, cringing when Dean hisses, 'Feels like it happened merely three hours ago.' All the fight leaves his body when he catches a glimpse of his brother in the moonlight, dark streaks surrounding his throat as if Dean squeezed and squeezed, desperately trying to cut off something that is flowing into his head, poisoning his every thought.

Thank God he stopped before he lost consciousness. At least Seth hopes he did. Watching Dean retreat into the shadows, he's not quite sure about that one. 'Dean,' he softly calls out to his brother, 'there was no way I could save you tonight.'

Everything Roman and Seth achieved ever since they got to know Dean, the changes his brother willingly went through, the transgression from lone wolf to the living, breathing heart of their little family; it's all lost. The man standing before him is slowly descending into madness and solitude again. But Seth won't let him.

He's worked so hard for this relationship – all of them did – and he won't lose Dean to some old habits that might be a part of his brother but that he had under control.

He can see Dean move in the darkness, his eyes used to it by now, tugging at his hair, shaking his head as if Seth's words mean nothing to him, or as if they confuse him even more. Sadly, Dean's not irritated enough to stop the yelling, snapping at him to be louder than the voices in his head.

'I don't need _saving_. I need you to have my back,' his brother roars, head whipping around, unforgiving blue eyes staring right at him.

Jesus, they have been at this point so many times in the past. He's gonna hate Bray Wyatt forever for ruining their – admittedly fragile – truce, sending Dean back in time, eradicating the past eight months in a heartbeat.

Rome said he should be a friend tonight, so he tries to be the reasonable one in this conversation, digging a path through the maze in Dean's head to find the part that still remembers him, Roman and everything they had.

'I can't,' he sighs, sinking back on the bed while not letting the silhouette of Dean out of his sight. 'Not right now, okay? Not in there.' But he still has his friend's back, will support him during this feud with Bray that's coming – just like he hopes for Dean to be there for him now that he's in Randy's hairline cross.

Dean scoffs contemptuously, the sound hurting his very bones, awakening the fear of Dean rushing out of this room and never coming back. He feels like he's losing his friend, as if Dean is going someplace he can't follow, but his brother is right here, not moving an inch, even though he should walk the room up and down to clear his thoughts.

Seth might be the only one able to tip the scales right now, so he has to do everything in his power to make Dean stay and listen to what he has to say. Roman counts on him making this right and he won't fail. He will not let Dean disappear right in front of his eyes.

'For what it's worth, I'm sorry.' His brother doesn't react, just keeps glaring at him, not at all starting to calm down. Well, what is he supposed to do? Ask Hunter to give Dean another chance at beating him? There's no way he could come up with yet another ludicrous reason the man would buy.

Tonight was Dean's only chance and Seth is not to blame that it didn't work out. Whatever business Bray has with Dean, whatever connection he thinks there is between them, what his Sister Abigail whispered into his ear, what dark secrets he wants to reveal, it's _not_ Seth's fault.

'Alright, I'm sorry I left you in March,' he starts, starting to fly into a fury because of Dean's stubborn, kind of aggressive silence, even though he should keep his calm. But how many times does he have to eat humble pie until Dean believes him? Like, honestly believes him instead of just saying he does.

'I fucked up, screwed you, cost you the match. I handed you over to Bray and I'm fucking sorry.' He is. Seth could throw himself out of the window to just get rid of the guilt. He's apologized, tried to make it up to his family, to explain himself. Sweat blood and tears to prove he's worthy of their love.

His brother inhales loudly, resentment and confusion running through his veins. He's not used to Seth losing his temper in an argument – that's usually Roman's thing because he and Dean just rub each other the wrong way sometimes, forcing him to be their mediator – which is why it has such a huge impact.

Dean doesn't yell anymore, at least for now, but his words still sting like a knife impaling his very heart. 'I'd do anything just to watch you bleed.' Alright, Ted Bundy, this is not how he envisioned their conversation, but he's suddenly very glad he didn't put on the Shield gear.

'What the fuck do you want from me?' he almost shouts, barely able to hang on to his self-control. He's at the end of his rope. Why does Roman make it always look so easy to calm Dean with just some words and a simple touch? Seriously, how the hell is he doing that?

Perhaps he should start throwing the first punch to help Dean get rid of his anger with an old-fashioned fist fight. Rome never once backed down as soon as he realized that's the only thing that would help, so their brother wouldn't disappear and hurt himself.

But Seth has already been beaten tonight and he'd really prefer not to get hit again. He can't believe how hard it is for him to help Dean. Usually, he just miraculously does the right thing without thinking twice about it. Maybe that's his mistake. He's using his brain instead of his heart.

_Okay, Rollins, you can do this_ , he encourages himself while watching relieved how Dean finally starts prowling restlessly through the room. He can see his friend opening his mouth, moonlight illuminating his face from outside, but before Dean is able to say anything he gets interrupted by his own phone.

If that is Roman, it's proof that God has a little bit of sympathy left for him.

Since Dean doesn't turn away from him while taking out his mobile to look at the text, Seth sneaks closer to see whoever saved him from a possible second death threat.

It's not their big brother, but Seth still thanks the man upstairs for Dean's new advisor, godfather, potential friend, whatever he wants to call him. He bends over a tiny bit, not realizing that he's breathing down Dean's neck.

_Don't let him get to you. You're stronger than that. Remember, the devil's got nothing on you_

Oh, that is so smart. Using Dean's own words against him. In a way. Why didn't he think of that? Seth takes a few steps back to catch Dean's expression in the bright, artificial light of his phone, letting out a tiny sigh when he sees Dean sagging his shoulders.

He can deal much better with despair than ire, because some of his brothers disappointment _is_ his fault. He did walk out on Dean, giving him a trauma that will leave a scar on his soul for the rest of eternity. He also stabbed him and Roman in the back, left without talking to them first. Seth led Dean on and he is sorry for all of that.

If he'd get a chance to set it all right again, he'd take it. But life's not that kind, so all he's able to do is stop making mistakes in the here and now. Which also includes helping Dean realize that tonight was nothing more than someone wanting to play a game with Dean, starting it by taking away something precious, so he'll agree to be player number two.

He sincerely wishes his brother is not yet done with him, because Seth hopes he'll win at least once before he starts his feud with Roman. He doesn't want anyone to say Dean couldn't beat him, because he's not as strong or good as Rome, only adding insult to injury.

'I love you.' Excuse him? 'What?' he blinks irritated, stepping closer without wanting to. Is this supposed to be _it_? Why can't he ever tell Seth without bristling with rage? That's all he's asking for.

Dean lets out a loud, impatient sigh, the light of his phone going out again, darkness blinding Seth in the most crucial second. He can't make out his brother's face anymore but he can hear him loud and clear – with Dean barking into his ear and all that. 'I love you and I don't want to hurt you, so I'm staying away from you.'

Who thinks the other is a damsel in distress now? If Dean refuses to be guarded by Seth – which is so unfair, since he never says no to Roman –, then he doesn't want any special treatment either.

They're a couple now and need to deal with their problems together. Dean can't run off whenever he fancies, leaving Seth alone with his worries and doubts. Dean can't just go ahead and make decisions for both of them.

He shakes his head and closes the distance between them; showing Dean that he has no fear being this close to a ticking time bomb. Never has been, never will be. He doesn't mind taking some damage, as long as he's right beside Dean. 'No, you don't get to do that. I'm not afraid of you.'

There is nothing on this world that his friend could do that would scare him away. Seth has seen Dean at his weakest and strongest, when he was confused and aggressive or mellow and happy. He's witnessed his brother breaking apart and putting himself back together again.

But he wants to be a part of all that from now on. When he begged Dean for forgiveness and a chance at being his boyfriend, Seth wanted the whole deal, because he is serious about this relationship.

Dean breathes in and out a few times, apparently trying to rule in his emotions until he's done dealing with an obstinate Seth. The best thing about this is that his brother is still here, trying to talk this out instead of doing what he has done all his life: sorting it out on his own.

'I'm not, Seth, I'm not _me_ right now and I'm trying to protect you–' 'Dean, this is not your decision to make. I won't leave you alone. Never again.'

He trusts Dean with his life and no matter what happens, this won't change. He's seen the destructive darkness in his brother's eyes when he tried to choke him to death all those weeks ago and he realized in that very second that he never once believed Dean is able to seriously hurt him. The brightest light casts the darkest shadow.

That thought had helped him to stay calm until his friend found his way back into reality. Seth has never been so sure about anything in his life; he knows for certain that Dean doesn't have one mean bone in his body, that he couldn't possibly harm him or Roman. Under no circumstances.

It's kind of awesome having so much blind faith in someone and so far Dean has done nothing to prove him wrong.

'I don't know what'll happen tonight,' his friend mutters restlessly, fingers reaching out to him, but withdrawing shortly before they touch his shoulder. 'There's so much I wanted to do and now I'm–' When will he understand that Seth doesn't expect anything from Dean?

Yes, he's been waiting for this perfect moment to finally come but any second he spends with Dean is already that. Whatever happens, happens. No need to push themselves and make things awkward. Even though he has to admit that he appreciates the effort Dean put into this evening.

He kinda wants to slap Bray Wyatt for taking away their awesome, mind-blowing, unforgettable first time together though, but he's sure Dean will come up with something else. Or – and that's Seth's favorite option by now – they just make it up as they go.

Dean still can be a hopeless romantic for the rest of their lives.

'It's okay,' he finally says, letting his heart control his words while placing one hand on Dean's neck and the other on his chest, drawing him closer until their foreheads are touching. 'I am your partner, but first and foremost I'm your brother. If you need a friend instead of a lover, I don't mind. Just don't shut me out. You're not alone in this.'

His friend snorts, the mood immediately turning a bit lighter and both of them breathe deeply through their noses. Well, Seth could have handled this crisis better but he thinks he wasn't that bad for his first time, though there's still a lot Roman can teach him.

Dean smiles tentatively against his lips, warning him in a soft tone, 'It might get rough.' He can deal with that, as well as a little fury, so long as his brother will give him a chance to. Dean is not really angry – or no, he probably is, but most importantly, he's utterly confused and had to suffer yet another betrayal that laid bare some old agony.

He laughs and lets the sound resonate through their suite to show Dean that it's okay. A healthy dose of aggression in the bedroom can never be wrong. 'There's nothing you can do to me that is worse than our match.' Dean stays awfully quiet after that and Seth almost retreats, before he changes his opinion and inches closer, hugging his friend to his chest, whispering in his ear, 'Let me be your anchor, now and forever.'

That finally does the trick. Dean pushes him through the room and against the wall next to the bathroom, mouth clumsily crashing against his upper lip, hands roaming over his body until they find their way under his shirt.

He feels a tongue scraping against his, luring it out so Dean can gently bite down on it, both of them smiling against each other's lips. His friend kisses him like Seth is the only light in the darkness, like letting go of him would mean death, only slowly moving on to his neck, sinking his teeth into his skin.

His knees buckle but Dean is there to catch him, strong arms keeping him in place and he puts his own hands on his brother's back and shoulder, fingertips searching for the scars adorning that perfect body. When Dean runs his tongue over the hair on his neck to create a wet path he revisits shortly after again to nibble at his skin, Seth's brain miraculously kicks in.

'N-not where anyone can s-see,' he stutters, impressed that he can concentrate on something else than Dean's erection pressed against his own. He knows it's a mean request, since Seth's whole upper body usually is naked during work, but Dean has no problem with it.

He huffs, the sound answer enough for him, and kisses him so hard that the back of his head bounces off the wall, making him see colorful spots for a second. 'Bandage your ribs.' It's embarrassing, but he needs a whole minute to even realize Dean has said something, let alone what the those words mean.

His only clue is his brother's mouth moving further down his body, hands holding his waist, so he can suck at the skin there, leaving his very own autograph for everyone to see. Which is why he'll need the bandage. Neat. Hopefully no one will pull it off him. Seth has no idea how he could explain hickeys and bite marks while only thinking of Dean causing his brain to black out with his mouth alone.

His fingers run through Dean's hair and he distantly wonders how soft it is, almost missing the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a fly being pulled down. All part of his pants, he might add. He's so damn glad that his skinny jeans no longer confine him and his mood gets even better when Dean helps him out of all his clothes and goes down on his knees.

God, he really wishes he could reach a light switch, because he'd love to see with his own eyes what it looks like when Dean gives him a BJ. But for now, he has to accept that their first time will happen in almost complete darkness and he'll only be able to rely on his other senses.

He can't believe they're about to do all this because Dean needs to get rid of the memory of Bray Wyatt pulling another one over on him. As awesome as it is to get down and dirty, he doesn't want it to only happen due to his brother being pissed off and in desperate need of a distraction.

That they're spending the night in this hotel is proof enough that his friend had wanted to create something special, but Seth assumes it most likely would've been an oddly romantic gesture rather than intercourse. Who is he to complain though?

Especially with Dean using that quick tongue of his to lick up and down the back of his dick, skilled fingers stroking his balls while he's heaving trouble breathing again, fearing he'll come all over his brother when Dean puts his mouth over the top and starts sucking, using one of his hands to work on the base and shaft.

This isn't the first blow job he's ever gotten, but he rarely had someone going down on him who was so confident of every move he made while still making sure that Seth is okay with everything he does. Very considerate, his boyfriend. Which also means, there's more where this is coming from. Lots, lots more.

The Gods really do smile on him.

Speaking of. It's cliché but Seth has no idea how else to express his feelings. 'Oh God,' he moans when Dean starts tilting his head while sucking on his dick, making little corkscrew motions and driving Seth insane with them. What the heck is he doing with that mouth of his? Seriously, if he won't stop Seth will crumble and come undone way before things get really good.

He should have jacked off before Dean got here, but no, he hasn't touched himself ever since Smackdown when his brother guided him to and through an orgasm on the phone as a trait because Seth managed to take his shirt off just to make himself look stupid.

He glances down at his brother, imagination running wild because he can make out his friend's head in the dark, watching fascinated how his cock vanishes into Dean's mouth just to reappear a few moments later, glistening in the moonlight – thinking about Dean's cheeks hollowing with each suck.

'Don't ever stop,' he pleads and smiles when Dean snorts, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin.

He should have known that his brother would do exactly that as soon as he gave voice to that thought. Being the mean, little tease that he is, Dean gets up, now wrapping his fingers around Seth's cock, using its spit-covered condition to gently massage it, both hands moving in different directions, lips searching for his own and Seth uses the kiss to chase some of his own taste left in Dean's mouth.

'As nice as this is,' he pants, arching his hips, begging for another touch, but Dean won't allow it, 'I'm hungry for more.' His brother chuckles and rubs his jaw against Seth's, eager to see who'll get stubble burn first. 'Then more you shall get.'

No, no, no, well, _yes_ , but he wanted to top. It's his wish to give his friend pleasure and release; he really looked forward to it so much, because this was supposed to be the one time Seth dictated the pace.

He's fumbling around a bit helplessly with Dean's belt, trying to open it and give at least a bit of that back what he just received. He manages the task eventually, freeing his brother's penis, using some of the techniques that always made him get off whenever he masturbated in the past few years to participate in this make-out session. Dean though has different plans.

He takes Seth's hand and sucks on each finger, licking over the palm to get it all wet before he does the same to his own hand and guides them both down while stepping as close as he can; their joined fingers wrapping themselves around their cocks on their own accord.

Dean rocks his hips, the backs of their dicks rubbing against each other and a pleasant shiver runs over his body, the hair on his arms and legs standing on end. He even gets goosebumps and his heartbeat stutters happily.

'I love you too,' he mumbles, at the moment not even caring that his brother hasn't told him so far without screaming it in his face – using his free hand to cup Dean's cheek and pursue his friend's lips with his own. He'll never get enough of that mouth and it's so awesome that he won't ever have to let go of it, all of this or Dean.

For a wonderful moment all they do is kiss until Seth repeats his words, louder this time. Dean doesn't stop moving, but his motions are haltingly, abrupt, kind of insecure. He's done nothing wrong – otherwise his brother would be gasping for air right now, clutching his chest –, but Dean shatters anyway.

It shouldn't be so wonderful and breathtaking to watch. But it is, because Seth did this to him and no one else.

Dean lets his head fall onto Seth's shoulder, repeating words he cannot hear at first because he's talking too quietly, fingers shaking in his own hand, the arching of his hips almost robot-like for a few moments. And then Seth understands the whispering, tears welling up in his eyes because this is so much better than anything they've said so far.

'I need you,' Dean murmurs against his collarbone, free hand sneaking around his back to hug Seth as close as possible, as if his brother is afraid he could run away if he knows the truth. Just like he did the last time Dean showed him his true feelings.

'I need you.' His friend is admitting that he can't live without Seth, that he's the air filling his lungs, the impulse that keeps his heart beating, the blood running through his veins.

Dean's body trembles and his brother lets go of all his self-control, the anger and darkness inside of him, finally allowing himself to fall apart in Seth's arms. ' _I need you_.'

And he'll never have to live another day without Seth by his side, that's for sure. Because he needs Dean as much as his brother him; though Seth suspects he craves his company even more.

He can't see it, but Seth hears a drawer next to them being opened, Dean taking out something to uncap it. As soon as the telltale sounds of a tube being pressed out fills the room, Seth realizes that this is really happening. Dean might have planned for this night to go down differently, but he's still willing to improvise.

Hopefully because he too wants it and not just because Seth is a needy, whiny boyfriend.

'You sure?' he asks, checking if they're not about to fuck to help Dean take his mind off Bray Wyatt. He doesn't want this to be the reason for their first time.

Sex shouldn't be Dean's therap– _oh_.

He hasn't been touched by someone in such a long time that he has almost forgotten what it feels like. Seems as if Seth is not the only one with magic fingers. He can still hear the calming mantra of Dean expressing his longing for him echoing in his head, the fingers inside of him moving in a rhythm that's similar to his thoughts.

A familiar voice breaks through his hazed mind while lips barely graze his own. 'Just let go.'

From then on everything happens as if both of them have never done anything else. They somewhat scramble over to the bed and Seth lets out a tiny noise of protest when Dean withdraws his fingers to gently push him on it.

With his mind crumbling, there's another thing his brother desperately needs right now and that is control. Everything is falling apart in his head, so he has to be the one calling the shots and Seth won't take that away from him tonight – no matter how much he wants to dominate Dean, watch him come apart right beneath him.

But he still has one wish for tonight. It's nothing big and it won't convince Dean of turning the lights back on, but he's fine with the moonlight as long as his friend grants him this favor. 'I wanna see you.'

His brother freezes for the fraction of a second before he sits back against the headrest, stuffing all the pillows behind him and gently wraps his fingers around his wrist to pull him closer until Seth is sitting on his lap. Dean takes off his remaining clothes, before he puts a condom in Seth's hands, obviously waiting for him to take some initiative too.

Thing is, does his friend want him to put it on himself or Dean?

'Let go,' his friend reminds him again, hands guiding his own towards his erection and finally Seth gets it. He crawls a bit closer, knees causing the mattress to dip, knowing what to do next. He rips the condom open and steals a kiss from his brother before he puts it on him, a smile dancing over his face.

Dean is in control but he gives Seth the permission to choose the pace – and do all the work – while he also fulfills him his wish of being able to see Dean the whole time. And because this is a special night, no matter how they got here, he decides to go for slow and tender, so he can get lost in those blue, dilated eyes.

His friend looks at him, guard completely down, which leaves him raw and open and so fucking beautiful. 'I want to be the only person you kiss. The last person who's ever going to kiss you. It's selfish, but I don't give a shit. I want you to know that you're _it_. The moment I saw you I knew you're the one I've been looking for.'

Seth smiles, nuzzling his nose against Dean's neck, rolling his hips a tiny bit faster because he knows very well what those words are supposed to mean. 'Can you tell me now without screaming at me?' Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, before Seth clenches around the dick inside of him and a sinful moan slips out of his brother's lips. 'You won't give up until I do, will you?'

'Nope,' he snickers, planting soft kisses behind his friend's ear. He's not pushing his luck here; Dean has practically told him with this moving speech already, but he wants to hear it just once without being yelled at. Then he'll never ask for it again. 'I love you, you colossal wackjob.'

'Oh, no, no,' Seth objects with a grin on his lips, biting down on the bottom one to remember how to do words. 'I'm wank job material.' Dean snorts, reaching for the lube on the nightstand to cover his hand with some once more. 'How about you shut up now?'

'Hey Dean?' His brother hums impatiently, trying to silence him with a series of possessive kisses while picking up where he left off earlier. 'We h- _holy_ , don't pull an all-nighter just so you can go back to your sexual abstinence, right? I mean you, hah, can't give me a taste and then keep it from me.'

Dean stops moving altogether, face only an inch away from his own, scrutinizing him like a hawk. He probably shouldn't have said this, demanding something he has no right to ask for. Seth is about to apologize when Dean starts laughing as if he just made the best joke in the world.

'If that's your only worry.' No, he really means that. Sex isn't the most important part of a relationship, but he's not willing to give this up now that he knows how awesome intercourse with his brother can be.

'Dean,' he groans, hugging him close, picking up the speed to make a point.

'I won't.'

* * *

When his alarm goes off in the morning his whole body aches and his ribs almost kill him. For a second he has trouble sucking air into his lungs, but then a hand runs gently over his chest, kick-starting his brain again, making him remember how to breathe.

He can't believe they dozed off after sleeping with each other until the sun went up. He even recalls his last sentence, how he murmured into Dean's ear, 'If we rest now, we'll feel like shit when we check out.' Seth can deal with no sleep, but lying down for an hour and then getting up is like turning into a zombie.

'We should shower,' he says disgusted, throwing the towel they used to hastily wipe away their mess last night into the basin and cursing Dean for missing the waste bin when he tried to hit it in the dark with the used condoms.

He can't believe he's limping – part of him hopes it's from the sex and not the match – but then Dean rolls out of bed and groans in pain, walking like an old man too and it fills him with more pride than he can tell. One more thing to check off his Must Do Before I Die List.

In the day of light, Dean seems calmer now, mind and body alike. But that's not really a miracle, since they used up all of their remaining energy to fuck. Which also means that whatever Seth says now, Dean won't have any way of shielding himself against it.

He has to take advantage of this, because he heard how worried Roman had been on the phone. They both fear that Bray will not only show Dean how good he is at mind games, but he'll also find out Dean's deepest and darkest secrets to use them again his brother.

People like Bray manipulate others on a whole different level, able to unlock something in their opponents that they didn't even know was there. Dean is perfectly aware of his other side, somehow able to keep all of it in balance. But this is going to be a dirty fight, one with words that aim to hurt and destroy. It doesn't live from the aggression they unload on each other.

So far, Dean hasn't told them much about his past, but Seth is afraid Wyatt knows. And he'll definitely use all of it against his brother. He also dreads the day Bray will remind Dean of how Seth took away his happiness from him, how he ripped him from the love and security of yet another family.

And Seth wants Dean to know that those are only words. He and Roman are his brothers, even if they have to lie about it. And they'll never leave him again.

'We're fighting our own battles now, but I'm still in your corner.' Dean moans once more, hating Seth for using his own words against him. Thanks, Taker. 'Rome and I, we won't allow Bray to mess with you.'

Actually, they all know they have no chance of preventing it. They can only be there to pick up the pieces and Seth is dead set on supporting Dean whenever he needs a shoulder to lean on to.

He cups Dean's cheeks, so they have to look each other in the eyes and his friend can see how serious he's about this. 'Find me when he gets into your head. Come to me if I can't get to you. Rome and I, we are your light in the darkness. Please don't forget this, Dean. _Find me_.'

His brother nods and lets himself be guided into the shower, closing his eyes to shut out the bright light of the sun and rests his head on Seth's shoulder, grumbling, 'I'm not finished with you.' He'll take that as a promise and Dean better not break it. So far, someone in this feud still needs to have a clean win and by now, Seth is as eager to get it as his friend.

He pours some shampoo on Dean's head and starts massaging it into his brother's scalp, whispering softly, 'The prize is still yours to claim.'


End file.
